Daddy's Girl
by Moonys Mistress
Summary: after years of avoiding him Severus Snape's daughter returns to Hogwarts and she takes the one thing he wants most. Will she be able to mend fences with her father and once again become Daddy's girl?


Chapter one: 

Raven landed her broom onto the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She looked around tentatively. Should she really be here? _Of course you should_, she snapped at herself, _you have a job to do_. She walked briskly up to the large oak doors and raised her hand to knock. Before she could do so the door swung open and a tall thin woman with a soft face and spectacles stood before her. _I remember her_. Raven thought to herself. 

"Raven!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, "I'm so glad that you could join us!" 

"Hello Professor McGonagall," Raven said stepping forward to wrap her in a hug. _I remember meeting her for the first time, god how she scared me_. Raven mused to herself. "How have you been?" 

"I've been well, the students do keep me busy, so much to do before their arrival," she told Raven. "Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you. Follow me." She turned quickly and Raven followed her to Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall said the password and the massive gargoyle slid to the side to reveal a large oak door. 

"Wait," Raven said nervously, "Is _he _in there too?" 

Professor McGonagall nodded. Raven twiddled her fingers nervously. "Maybe I should wait until he leaves?" she suggested timidly. 

"Don't be silly," Professor McGonagall said with a smile, "you are the best person for the job. Don't let him frighten you, you're not a child anymore." 

Raven nodded in agreement. He had been harder on her than he had been on anyone and now she was taking something away from him that he desperately wanted. She was being hired as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor here at Hogwarts. He was not going to like this. Professor McGonagall opened the door and they walked through a small hallway. 

"I'm sorry Severus," she heard Dumbledore saying, "but I've found someone who I feel is a little more equipped to handle the job, she should be here soon, I can't wait for you to meet her." Dumbledore continued. 

"She?" Raven heard Severus say. "Who is this person?" he asked annoyed. 

Professor McGonagall walked into Dumbledore's view with Raven right behind her. 

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself?" Dumbledore instructed and Severus whirled around. 

"Hello daddy," she said timidly. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

"Raven Anne Snape!" he spat, fury raging in his coal black eyes. 

"That's Raven Anne _Black, _dad," she said with annoyance. "You know that I am married now." 

"Yes I'm well aware that you went against my wishes and married the son of one of my enemies," Snape said in a harsh tone. 

"Dad," Raven said taking a breath, "I don't want to fight with you. I…I wish you would give him a chance," 

Dumbledore watched this altercation quietly. He knew that Severus would be angry about his decision to hire Raven as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher but he didn't know that Severus still had not come to terms that he was now family with Sirius Black. He turned his attention back to Severus and Raven. 

"Why won't you give Ash a chance dad?" She was asking. "He has not done anything to you. Whatever Sirius did to you is between you two. Why can't you accept him the way Sirius has accepted me? He looks up to you daddy." She had tears in her eyes now. "Daddy, can't you try?" She blinked back her tears and folded her arms across her chest. Severus was furious. 

"This discussion will cease right now!" he told her and he then turned to face Dumbledore. "If you hire her as the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor," he began, "I shall turn in my resignation." 

Dumbledore looked up at him and calmly said, "I'm sure Ash would love to take over your position. She has the job. If you wish to retire, we will miss you." Severus looked at Dumbledore in disbelief. He didn't believe his ears. First the job he wants most is given to his daughter…his own daughter was taking his dream away from him and now this? Could things get any worse? In answer to his silent question the door swung open and Ash Black strode into the room. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

"What's _he _doing here?" Severus demanded. He glared at Ash as he walked over to Raven and placed his arm around her waist. Ash was tall and thin but he was much stronger than he looked. He had his mother's hazel eyes and his father's high cheekbones and small nose. His shoulder length chestnut hair was pulled back in a lose ponytail. He had his mother's smile and sense of humor but he had Sirius' determination and temper. Severus glared at him. 

Raven had begun to shake with anger and fear. She was nearly thirty years old and she still feared him. Ash wondered why. 

"Are you alright?" he whispered to her but she did not respond. She was trembling almost violently and he held her close to steady her. 

"I'm just glad your mother isn't here to see this!" Severus exclaimed, "I'm sure she would be insulted by your behavior young lady." With that comment he whipped around and stalked out the door nearly knocking Professor McGonagall over in the process. 

"I see he didn't take the news well," Professor McGonagall commented. 

"It was to be expected," Dumbledore replied. The room went silent and it was a rather awkward feeling. Raven couldn't take the silence. She wanted to get out of the office, she felt as if she were suffocating. 

"I would like to go to my room and unpack," she announced. 

As if snapped out of a trance Professor Dumbledore nodded and looked at Professor McGonagall. "Would you care to show Raven and Ash to their room Minerva?" 

"Of Course," she replied smiling at Raven and Ash, "Follow me." They followed her out of Dumbledore's office. As soon as they stepped away from the large oak doors the gargoyle slid back into place. 

"This way," she said as she walked down the massive stone hallway. 

Although both Raven and Ash had attended Hogwarts they both looked around as if it were their first time there. _Everything looks so different now that I'm not a student._ Raven mused to herself. Professor McGonagall led them up two flights of stairs and into a very large room. Upon inspection Raven discovered a living room with a large fireplace and a very comfortable looking couch and chair, a balcony, a spacious bathroom, and a small kitchen. There was a large antique canopy bed along the far wall and two massive oak wardrobes. When she opened them Raven discovered that her clothes had already been put away and some Hogwarts Robes had been placed with her things. 

"If you require anything else don't hesitate to tell either myself or Professor Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall informed them as she turned to leave. Ash walked her to the door. As soon as he had shut the door behind her Ash turned to see Raven sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. Alarmed he ran over to her. 

"Raven, what's wrong?" he asked concern in his voice. 

"I…I can't do this!" she said tears running down her face. Again she was trembling. "I can't work like this and he knows it!" she said between sniffles. Ash enveloped her in a hug. 

"Shhh," he said to her, rocking her back and forth as he would a child. "You'll be fine, you're dad's just trying to shake you up. You can't let him get to you." 

"I know," she sniffed, wiping her eyes carefully, "I didn't know that he'd get so mad. I thought he'd be happy for me. After all he's the rea…never mind." She ended the sentence early; as if she was about to say something she should not. 

"He's the what?" Ash asked, looking at her. What was she not telling him? 

"Never mind," she said and sniffed again. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to lie down for a bit, take a nap." She told him. He laid her back and put her feet up onto the bed. 

"Get me mom's blanket out of the trunk?" she asked innocently. When she used that tone of voice she sounded to be a five year old again and it made him want to do anything. It also made him want children. But Raven refused to have children. She insisted that she was not cut out to be a mother. He shook his head, the last thing she needed right now was him harping at her. He retrieved the silky green and silver blanket from the trunk and lovingly placed it over her. He kissed her gently on her forehead. 

"You're warm love," he observed, placing his hand on her forehead. "Do you feel okay?" 

She closed her eyes and mumbled, "I have a headache, I just…need to…res…" before she could finish her sentence she was asleep. He realized that the encounter with her father, although it was a short one, had exhausted her. He kissed her again, this time on the tip of her nose and rose to leave. He would explore the grounds while she slept. Hearing a knock on the door Ash ran to answer it so as not to wake Raven. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Severus stormed into his living quarters slamming the door behind him. How dare she do this to him! His own daughter! He paced angrily back and forth muttering to himself. 

"What does she think she's doing!" he screamed at his empty room. "She's my daughter. She knows how much I've wanted the Dark Arts job! She knows that I've been trying to get that job for years now! She's just like her mother!" he snapped. Thinking of her mother made him stop pacing and look over at the fireplace. Hanging above it was a picture of Severus, Raven, and his wife Morgan. She had died when Raven was only five. _She didn't just die you git, she committed suicide._ His conscious reminded him. He shook his head. Raven was so small in the picture. He was not meant to be a father. Had it not been for the rest of the Hogwarts Professors Raven would have been totally alone. She reminded him so much of her mother that he couldn't bear to be around her. 

"She thinks you hate her you know," he said aloud to himself. "Do I hate my own daughter?" he said aloud. _Better stop talking to yourself Severus; people'll think you've fallen off your rocker._ He shook his head in dismay. He would handle this the same way he handled her as a child, he would try to avoid her until he came up with something else. _Great plan brilliant one!_ He said to himself. He decided that he would stay in the dungeon until it was time for dinner to prepare some lessons. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Ash whipped the door open quickly, afraid that the knocking would wake Raven. Standing before him, hand raised as if he were going to knock again, was Sirius Black. 

"Dad!" Ash exclaimed. He had spoken a little louder than he intended and he looked into the bedroom to be sure that Raven had not stirred. Satisfied that he had not disturbed her. "Come on in," he whispered as he ushered his father into the living room. After shutting the door silently he tiptoed over to the door that separated the living room from the bedroom and shut it softly. 

"Where's Little Bird?" Sirius said referring to Raven. 

"Asleep. She had to face Snape today," Ash told Sirius. "He did a number on her. You should have seen her dad, she was shaking like a leaf. When we got up to the room she started crying and then fell asleep." 

"Don't worry about her Ash," Sirius said noting the concern in his son's eyes. "She's a strong girl. She'll be okay." 

"Dad I think she's sick. She feels warm, like she's got a fever." Ash told his dad, his voice trembling. 

"I could walk to you Madam Pomfrey's office." Sirius offered. "She won't be in the infirmary right now, because the students haven't arrived yet, but she's around, I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking a look at her." 

"I'll wait…" Ash's response was cut short by a shrill scream coming from the bedroom. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Chapter Two: 

Raven sat up and screamed shrilly. She looked around frantically and screamed again when the door to her bedroom burst open. Ash and Sirius ran into the room and were at her bedside before she could blink. She was panting and tears were streaming down her face. 

"Raven what's wrong?" Ash asked, fear in his eyes. She didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes darted wildly around the room and from Ash's face to Sirius' and back again. She looked like a confused and frightened child. Sirius looked at his son to see a look of helplessness. He decided to take charge. 

"Go get Professor McGonagall," Sirius instructed, "and tell her to fetch Madam Pomfrey." When Ash didn't respond Sirius touched his shoulder. "Go get someone to help her," he said gently. Ash shook his head numbly and got up to leave. When he was gone Sirius concentrated on Raven. He placed his hand gently on her face and turned it to face him. She looked like a bewildered child. 

"Raven?" he said softly and deliberately. "Raven look at me," she did as instructed. She seemed to be in shock of some sort. "Raven honey talk to me," 

Raven looked at Sirius as if she didn't know who he was. She blinked and then began to speak in a shrill voice. 

"He killed her, oh god he killed her!" Sirius turned to look her in the eyes. She was shaking so badly the bed shook with her and her eyes displayed a look of terror unlike anything Sirius had ever seen. 

"Who got killed?" he asked slowly and softly. 

"Mot…mother, mother…he killed mother!" she said in a tiny and frightened voice. 

"Your mother?" Sirius questioned. She nodded violently. 

"He killed mother," she said again. 

"Who killed her?" he asked. 

"Grandpa, he…he killed her!" Sirius almost fell off the bed when Raven spoke those words. 

"Raven…you're mother committed suicide." Sirius told her. 

She shook her head violently from side to side. "No." she said. "No, No, No. I was there, I saw it." Before Sirius could reply to the accusation Ash had returned with both Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey in tow. 

"What's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey questioned. She took one look at Raven and said, "Why this girl's in shock!" she went over to her and felt her head. "And she's burning up! How long has she been like this?" 

Ash shrugged and Sirius shook his head. "She felt a little warm when she laid down but she told me she just had a headache. She was only asleep for maybe half an hour." Ash told her. 

Madam Pomfrey raised her wand in the air and gave it a quick wave. Instantly she had a small bottle of purple liquid. She put the bottle to Raven's lips and instructed her to drink. She did as instructed and a few minutes later she was sleeping soundly. Ash looked at her with concern. What was wrong with her? 

"I want you to stay with her, if she wakes up screaming again, I want you to come get me immediately. It seems that she had a violent nightmare or she's delusional. The potion I gave her should help. " Madam Pomfrey said and with that she left. Professor McGonagall had stood silently in the corner talking to Sirius until Madam Pomfrey left. 

"Would you like me to have your dinner brought up to you Ash?" Professor McGonagall inquired. Ash just shook his head. Professor McGonagall excused herself, shutting the door behind her. 

As soon as the door closed Sirius pulled Ash into the living room and told him what she had said. 

"Has she said anything to you?" he asked his son. 

"No, she has never done this before." 

Sirius shook his head and began to pace. He was sure that she had seen something but there was only one person that would know for sure. 

"I wonder if her encounter with Severus had anything to do with this, how long has it been anyway?" Sirius said. 

"The bastard hasn't spoken to her since she and I married." Ash said, hatred in his voice. 

"That was almost five years ago," Sirius commented shaking his head. 

"I'm going to go find her father," Ash announced angrily. "If she saw something like that as a child then he should know about it." with that Ash left the room to find Severus Snape. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Severus heard a faint sound that resembled a scream. It was a female scream. He stopped writing to listen again and when he heard only silence he dismissed it as nothing. He went back to his lesson plans. The students would be arriving in less than a week. Most of the plans were already done but he wanted to change a few things. Happy with the work he had done he put the quill back in its place and stacked the papers neatly on the corner of his desk. As he was about to rise from his chair he heard a knock at the door. _Who could that be?_ He asked himself. Clearing his throat he bid the stranger behind the door entrance. His expression turned cold when Ash walked into the room followed closely by Sirius. 

"What do you want?" Severus snapped impatiently, "I have work to do." 

Ash went over to the desk and purposely knocked all of the papers onto the floor. Severus jumped out of his seat and glared angrily at him from behind his desk. Realizing that this situation was about to get out of hand Sirius instructed his son to calm down. 

"Severus," Sirius began calmly, "something's wrong with your daughter." 

Severus' expression showed no concern. "And?" he said shortly. He crossed him arms over his chest and stared at the two unwelcome visitors. 

"And we need to find out what the he…"Ash began angrily but Sirius cut him off. 

"…And we would like to ask you a question or two," Sirius finished. 

"Ask then, stop taking up my time," Severus snapped. 

"How did Raven's mother die?" Sirius inquired. 

"That's none of your business!" Severus quickly shouted. 

"Raven said she saw _your_ father kill her," Ash informed him accusingly. 

"That's ridiculous!" Severus snapped. "Raven only ever saw my father once and that was when she was two. What _exactly_ did she say?" he asked looking at Ash. 

"She said," Sirius answered, " 'grandpa killed her, I saw it.'" 

Severus rolled his eyes. "She called _Morgan's_ father Grandpa. My father died shortly after her second birthday." The tone of Severus' voice made Ash see bright red. The color went from red to crimson when Severus sat back down in his seat and leaned back. 

"Do you not give a damn about this? Do you not care about your daughter at all? She's lying in bed, in shock, because she said she saw her mother murdered by her grandfather and you're sitting behind your desk like it doesn't matter! Do you give a damn about anyone besides yourself?" Ash screamed at him. 

Severus suddenly looked very tired. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. He suddenly looked very tired and very old. 

"If Raven saw something I don't know what it is," he said. "Morgan's father was supposed to visit the day she died." Severus closed his eyes again; this subject was very painful to him. " I assumed that he didn't make it. I am sorry gentleman but I can not help you." 

Ash was not happy with that answer. "I have one more question for you," he informed Severus. 

"What?" he asked obviously annoyed. 

"Do you love your daughter at all?" 

"Of course I do!" the answer sounded practiced, as if he didn't really mean it. Ash intended to find out if he really meant it. 

"Then try to show it." Ash said. "You've been completely disagreeable toward her for as long as I can remember. If you love her at all, come and sit with me until she wakes up and talk to her." 

Severus looked at him stunned. He realized that Ash was right. "As much as I hate to admit it," he began after a moment, "you are right. I should make peace with my daughter and accept things as they are. She didn't ask for this." 

Ash nodded in agreement. 

"This doesn't mean I like you at all," Severus informed him. "I'm doing this for my little girl, I've been so distant for so long, I've been an idiot. I won't fight with you in front of her, but this doesn't mean I'm happy with the arrangement." 

"I understand and the feeling is mutual. If you weren't her father I'd hurt you severely, but for her I'd do anything." Ash told Severus. 

Sirius looked at his son and then over to Severus. "I hate to break up this touching moment," he said sarcastically, "But we should get back upstairs." 

All three in agreement, they walked together to Raven's living quarters. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Raven tossed and turned in bed. There was her grandfather, sitting in front of her mother, waving his wand in the air. Her mother's face was twisted with pain but Raven could hear nothing. He had placed a charm around her mother so that no sound came from her throat. 

"Crucio," he said again and her mother twisted and writhed in pain on the floor in front of her. She reached out to grab the wand but she was only a small girl. She was not quick or clever enough. Her grandfather turned to face her now, his face a mask of fury.  
  


"Get away from me!" He bellowed at her and she backed away cowering in a corner, crying. She felt her mother's pain. She could feel the tingle and the burning sensation as her mother's nerves frayed and twisted causing a pain unlike any other. She sobbed uncontrollably. _You're next._ She heard the old man say, but he hadn't moved his mouth nor was he looking at her. 

"Daddy!" Raven found herself screaming. "Oh daddy come home please!" she was not expecting anything to come from her cries but in the back of her mind she felt something. She tried harder, she swore she heard her father say he had to come home. 

"Daddy is going to come home and stop you Grandpa!" Raven said. She ran into her mother's room and hid inside the closet. She curled up in a ball and began to rock back and forth. What was she to do? She was so little and could only do little magic when mommy let her play with her wand…what could she do now? She had to try to help her mother. Emerging from the closet she wrapped her small hands around her mother's wand and crept into the kitchen. 

The sight that met her eyes would be something she would suppress for the next twenty-one years. Her grandfather was methodically slicing her mother's wrists and making her body warm so the blood would flow faster. It was apparent that her mother was already on the brink of death. What good would her little magic do? 

She raised her mother's wand high in the air and trying to imitate her said, "stupido!" a small spark of light flew from the tip of the wand and struck her grandfather in the back. He whipped around to face her, his face twisted unlike any face she had ever seen. 

"You brat! I should have killed you a long time ago! This will teach your father to betray the dark lord!" he said raising his wand. He was about to utter a spell when he heard a sound coming from the front of the house. 

"Daddy," Raven whispered. She had to keep him here. She thought hard and remembered the word her grandfather kept saying over and over again that made her mother writhe in agony on the floor. She raised her mother's wand once more and as clearly as the word rang in her mind she said "Crucio!" the spell hit her grandfather squarely in the chest, near his heart, just as he was about to Apparate. He stifled a scream and was gone. Raven ran to her mother dropping the wand in the pool of blood beside her. 

"Morgan?" She heard her father call. "Raven?" 

She began to cry again, sobbing with her mother's head in her lab, sitting in her blood, with the wand beside her. Severus walked into the kitchen and stopped short when this sight greeted him. 

"Mommy! Mommy, mommy, mommy," she was uttering between sobs. Severus walked over and gently picked her up from the ground, taking her into the bathroom. 

"There, there, my precious little one," he said gently, trying to sooth her. He took the bloody robes off of her and placed her in the bathtub. He told her to lie her head back on the bath pillow and rest until he got back. He put just enough water in the tub to cover her. Sprinting into his study, he sent an owl to the hospital telling them to send an ambulance. He told them that Morgan had committed suicide. 

While he was doing this Raven lie in the bathtub with her eyes closed. She wanted to forget. _You can forget. Just close your eyes little one._ She heard the small voice in her head say and with that the memory vanished. She stopped crying. Severus appeared back in the bathroom a few moments later to a very calm little girl. 

"That's my brave girl," he said to her. He gently wrapped her in a towel and took her to her bedroom. He gave her a small amount of sleeping draught and put her to bed. The hug he gave her that night was the last hug he had given her. Looking on her reminded him of Morgan so he began to avoid her. He was made Potions Professor and he brought her to Hogwarts. She remembered moving into the school with her father. She felt so small and insignificant. When he began to avoid her she didn't understand why. The other professors kept her company when they could. Professor McGonagall even let her sit in on her classes. She never understood why her father hated her so. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Ash opened the door of he and Raven's shared living quarters just in time to hear her call out his name. Blindly, he ran toward the door to the bedroom. The room was unfamiliar to him and he banged his shin on the coffee table. 

"Lumos." Severus said and instantly the room lit up. 

"Thanks," Ash said indignantly. He crossed the room and swung open the door to the bedroom. Raven lay there in bed looking scared and alone. He sat down on the edge of her bed. Sirius and Severus stood in the doorway watching them. 

"Ash I know what happened to mom," She was saying frantically. "Get my dad, where's my dad?" 

"I'm here Raven," Severus said softly so as not to frighten her. He walked over to the opposite side of the bed and sat down. He leaned forward and wrapped Raven in a hug. It felt so nice to hold his daughter again. "Tell me what he did to her Raven." He whispered in her ear. She told them the entire tale. 

When she mentioned her silent screams for help and hearing her grandfather's thoughts Severus briefly interrupted. "I _did_ hear you Raven, you have a very strong telepathic gift, at least you did when you were a child." 

When she was finished they all sat in stunned silence. The entire time she talked Severus held her, and rocked her back and forth. When she finished talking he released her, wiping the tears gently from her face. Sirius was the first to break the silence. 

"Do you need me to get Madam Pomfrey?" Sirius said. 

"No," she sniffed and shook her head. "No, I'm okay I think." She looked at Severus. "Daddy, I'm sorry I couldn't stop him." 

Severus' heart twisted in agony. She was apologizing for something she had no control over. He looked at her and she continued, "I know you stopped loving me because I didn't save her. I'm so sorry daddy," and with that she began to cry. "I'm a disgrace to your name," she wept. 

"No," he said gently. "You're not a disgrace, you were so small, and I'm surprised you tried anything." He ran his hand lovingly down her face. "I didn't stop loving you Raven. You reminded me so much of your mother, and I am a coward. I pushed you away to push the pain away." he said tears in his eyes. "Will you forgive me for my cowardice?" 

She looked at him with surprise and contentment. "I've missed you daddy, of course I forgive you." she leaned forward and wrapped him in a hug. Both Sirius and Ash felt themselves wanting to cry. 

_Wonder if he means what he's saying._ Raven heard Ash think to himself. She gave him a stern look. _Oh shit she heard me._ He thought, a bit surprised. She smiled and winked at him to let him know he was right. 

"Is Morgan's father still alive?" Sirius asked. "If he is, I want a crack at him," I've become rather protective of her," he said looking at Raven. 

"No, he's dead as well," Severus informed him. "He had a hea…" Severus stopped in mid sentence when he realized what he was about to say. 

"What?" Raven asked. 

"He had a heart attack the day your mother died." Severus finished. "You said that you hit him with the Craciatus Curse while he was Apparating…that explains his sudden heart attack," Severus said matter-of-factly. "This is why you were so interested in the dark arts isn't it?" 

Raven thought for a moment. "I guess so. I mean I didn't remember what happened, but there was always an invisible force driving me," 

"And because I wanted the job so badly I taught you everything and more," Severus said, "you really are the best person for the job." 

"Do you mean it daddy?" she asked him. 

"Yes little bird, I do." He said. She began to cry again and she hugged him tightly. 

"You haven't called me that in a long time…this means so much to me," she said sniffling. 

"I think you need to rest my love," Ash said from behind her. She nodded and lay back once more. "I'll be right back, I'm going to walk dad and Severus to the door," Ash told her as he turned to walk Sirius and Severus to the door. 

He walked them to the door and extended a hand to Severus. 

"Peace?" he asked. Severus shook his hand, "Peace." He said. Sirius was pleased with this and with a wave left. 

"If she needs anything, my quarters are right off of the dungeons. Come and get me." With that remark, Severus left leaving Ash and Raven alone. He went back into the room and climbed into bed with her. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. "I love you," he whispered to her. 

"I love you too," she cooed back. With that they both fell into a peaceful sleep. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Chapter Three: 

Raven rolled over and squeezed her eyes closed tightly. The sun shone brightly through the window and right on her face. Reluctantly she opened her eyes. She vaguely recalled the past night's events and couldn't help but smile. She had her father back, she was ecstatic. She rolled over to gaze upon her beloved. He slept peacefully snoring softly. Again she smiled. Things seemed perfect. She sat up and whirled around, her feet touching the cold floor. Deciding that she wanted to go out onto the balcony she quickly and quietly got out of bed and walked over to the large glass doors and swung them open. 

The view was positively breathtaking. She could see as far as the forbidden forest. Hagrid was walking across the field and she waved to him. Noticing her, he waved back and then continued on his way. She remembered the layout of the grounds from when she was a child. She thought about asking Ash if he would like to go on a picnic with her. They could go to the lake. She turned to go back into the bedroom and ran right into Ash. 

"Ahh!" she jumped back hitting her hip on the balcony. She grimaced. 

"Aww, Love, did you hurt yourself?" he said going over to her. 

"What were you trying to do, scare me?" she said indignantly. 

"I was going to put my hands over your eyes," he reluctantly admitted. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you were going to turn around like that." 

She looked him in the eyes and realized that there was something else on his mind. _Don't make me pry._ She thought to herself. _Tell me what you're thinking._ She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently on the lips. He put his hand on the back of her head and caressed her hair. Without realizing it she began to read his thoughts once more. She did not like what she found. Pulling away from him she went into their quarters. 

"Did I do something?" he asked her, confused. 

"Dad has nothing to do with me not wanting kids," she told him. 

"Huh? How did you know…" he stopped and looked at her. "You read my thoughts." 

"I didn't mean to," she began, "I noticed that _look_ on your face, that lets-talk-about-children look and you weren't going to say anything." He looked at her, obviously hurt. "I'm sorry," she muttered. 

_Looks like we're going to end up fighting this morning._ Ash thought. When he saw the hurt look in her eyes he realized that she had heard that too. "Raven I…" he began but it was too late. The damage had been done. She turned her back to him determined not to cry. "I'm going to get a shower," she said and she ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

_That was brilliant Ash! Piss her off!_ He thought to himself looking at the closed bathroom door. Should he try to talk to her? Maybe he should just give up. They fought more and more every year because of this. She just didn't want children. They had to talk about this sometime but first he wanted to talk to Sirius. _Dad'll know how I should handle this_. He said to himself. Scribbling a note on some parchment Ash quickly dressed and headed off to find his father. 

He didn't have to go very far. He found his father talking to Hagrid over near the lake. They both greeted him warmly. When Sirius noticed the look of discontent on his son's face, he bid Hagrid farewell and led Ash back toward Hogwarts. 

"What happened?" Sirius asked. 

"I screwed up that's what," Ash said solemnly. 

"How?" Sirius inquired. "You didn't start on her about children again did you?" 

Ash shook his head. "It wasn't like that dad," he explained. "I was _thinking_ about it, about how she hasn't let me touch her in almost a year now," he said frowning. "I was thinking about it and she _heard_ me." 

Sirius shook his head. He knew that the one thing Ash wanted was a child but unlike his son he wouldn't be pushing the situation. 

"If you keep this up," Sirius told his son, "you're going to push her away and then you'll lose her forever." 

Ash looked at his father in disbelief. "You're taking _her_ side? Dad, do you not want grandchildren?" 

"Of course I do but it's not my decision to make, it's Raven's. If she doesn't want children then I respect that," Sirius said and then added, "and you should too." 

Ash realized that he was right. "But dad she won't even let me touch her," he said angrily. "We haven't been together in almost a year!" 

Sirius shook his head in dismay. "You'll never learn will you?" He asked, disappointment in his eyes. "Did you marry he just because you wanted sex?" 

"No, of course not," Ash replied indignantly. "I married her because I love her." 

"You're not acting like it. Marriage is not all about being together like that. It's about being love and trust. It's about faith. It's not about sex. If that's all you want from her do her a favor and divorce her. She may be upset about it now but she'll thank you for it later." With that Sirius turned away from his son and entered Hogwarts. Ash stood in the doorway surprised by his father's advice. _He's right and you know it._ Ash told himself. Shaking his head he climbed the stairs to apologize to his wife. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Chapter Four: 

Raven emerged from the bathroom in a silk bathrobe. She looked around and noticed that Ash was gone. Spotting the note she decided that she would lie back down until he got home. She lay down, pulling the sheet over her and closed her eyes. She felt vulnerable lying there in just a bathrobe but she didn't care. She found herself searching through tons of muddled thoughts. _Now you just stop that Raven. _She told herself. _If he has something to talk to you about he will in his own time, it's not right for you to go prying like that. _

She closed her eyes and tried to shut her mind off. She relaxed and instantly drifted into a light sleep. She wanted to be awake when he returned. She sat up again and decided to pull her hair up while it was wet. Grabbing a burette from the bedside table, she pinned her hair up and fell asleep. A few hours later she heard the door open and Ash walk in. she rolled over to look at the window. She heard him shut the door and walk toward the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and looked at her. He loved her so much, why did he insist on making her miserable? _You miss her too._ He thought to himself, _but dad's right, I can't make her do anything she doesn't want to do. _

"And you should stop trying to," he heard her say. She rolled over to look at him, pulling the blanket up to her chin. She sat up, holding the blanket at her waist and looked at him lovingly. "Ash I'm sorry I've been so distant. I just didn't want to lead you on in any way. I don't want children. I thought that if we…if we _did_ do anything you'd think I changed my mind." 

Ash walked over to the bed and sat down. "I understand. I'm just being an asshole. You had every right to get angry with me. If you don't want children, then I'll drop it," he told her. She smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss him. 

_God I want her so badly_, he thought. 

She brought her hand up and wrapped it around the back of his neck, making the kiss more forceful. She brought her other hand up and ran her fingers through his hair and behind his ear. He leaned into the kiss as she leaned back. He placed one hand around her waist and the other hand around her neck. When the kiss finally ended both of them were out of breath. His upper body was lying on top of hers, his face just inches from hers, both of them breathing deeply. 

"Promise not to want anything from me?" she asked suddenly, a mix of fear and passion in her hazel eyes. 

"I promise," he breathed and with that he kissed her again, both forcefully and gently. She reached up and began to unbutton his robes while he ran his hands up and down her waist. His kiss moved from her lips to her neck and she moaned, rolling her eyes in delight. Before he knew it his shirt had been thrown onto the floor. He had never seen her like this before. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck and shoulders. He swung his leg over her, straddling her, and he reached up, unfastening the burette in her hair, freeing it. He ran his fingers through her hair. Ash reached down to untie Raven's bathrobe when she stopped him. 

"I…I can't." she said tears and a sudden look of panic in her eyes. "I want to but I…I can't." Ash couldn't take this. He forced himself to smile at her. 

"It's alright," he heard himself say. _Damn tease. Why are you doing this to me? It's not okay. God why are you like this?_ He found himself thinking realizing a little too late that Raven had gotten that message loud and clear. Tears ran from her eyes and she pulled her bathrobe tightly around her. She forcefully pushed him off of her. For more protection she grabbed her mother's blanket from the floor and wrapped herself in it. She sobbed and rocked back and forth. 

"Raven I…" she heard Ash say. 

"You're only sorry because I heard you," she sobbed. "You think I'm doing this purposely to hurt you well I'm not! Just because I'm the one who stopped it doesn't mean that I wanted to." 

"Then why Raven?" he asked both annoyed and confused. 

"I'm _afraid_ Ash." She said, "I'm afraid that I'm not going to be good enough for you anymore, that I am not making you happy." 

"Did I ever complain before?" He asked her. "No, I didn't. Why in God's name are you like this?" _she's a damn mental case. Why did I marry her? _ He thought. 

She looked at him with a look of hurt in her eyes. "I don't know Ash, why did you marry me? Because I'm Severus Snape's bitch of a daughter that everyone tried to get close to but with no success. Was our marriage a bet?" she snapped. "You don't love me do you?" she demanded. "Do you!" He looked at her dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say to her. 

"Figures," she said, irony ringing in her voice, "I finally get my father back after all this time, and I lose my husband because sex is more important to him than how I feel." With those words spoken she got up from the bed still wrapped in the blanket, grabbed her robes out of her wardrobe and stumbled into the bathroom to get dressed. Ash sat numbly on the bed. _Maybe dad was right_ he thought. _Maybe I should divorce her. I don't think I can keep doing this. I don't think I can take the disappointment. _

She emerged from the bathroom and in a clearly hurt tone said, "I'm going to go find my father, if you wish to divorce me because I'm such a disappointment, I won't fight you." with that she ran out of the room leaving Ash to sit alone and ponder what to do next. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Ash sat on the bed a mix of emotions swirling through him. He hadn't meant to hurt her, he hadn't meant for her to hear the cruel things he was thinking. He knew what he was getting into when he married her. She had been very distant and hardly spoke more than two words to anyone. It took him almost a year just to gain her trust, and two years after that for her to talk to him of her own free will. 

_She's always been a distant person, she always afraid of being a disappointment_. He said to himself. When he realized what he just said he knew that he had hurt her more this time than in all the other fights combined. He had confirmed her worst fear. She thought she was a disappointment because that's what he was thinking. _God what have I done?_ He thought to himself. Then burying his head in his hands he sat on the bed and began to cry. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Severus heard a loud knock on his door and rolled over in bed. What time was it? Grabbing his pocket watch from the bedside table he discovered that it was almost noon. He blinked as he heard the knock again. Jumping up he threw on a bathrobe and went to answer the door. The sight that met his eyes filled him with alarm. There was Raven, her face red from crying, and the tears still flowing standing in front of him. Without hesitation he ushered her into the room. 

"What's wrong?" He asked her. 

"Ash," she sobbed, "Ash thinks I'm a disappointment. He's angry with me because I won't…I won't…" her voice cracked and she put her head down in shame. Severus moved forward to hug her and she flinched. Realizing what she had done she apologized. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little jumpy," she informed him, sniffing. Her tears had finally begun to subside. He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back like a small, frightened child. 

"What won't you do Raven?" Severus asked. He looked into her eyes and realized that this was not something she wanted to tell him. "You can tell me," he said quietly. 

"I-won't-sleep-with-him," she said all in one breath. "I want to, I really do dad, it's just…I'm afraid to. I'm afraid that I'll end up having children and I don't want that." Severus looked at her in disbelief. 

"You don't want children?" he asked. She shook her head. 

"Oh," he said looking quite hurt. _She doesn't want to continue the bloodline. She wants to end it all. She needs to have children. _

"I can't believe you're taking his side!" she shouted. "Is Sirius the only person who realizes that it's my body so my wishes should be respected? I guess I should have gone and talked to him." 

Severus jumped up in fury. "Listen to me girl," he snapped, "don't you ever compare me to him! Get out of my home." He said emotionlessly. 

"Dad I didn't mean it that way," 

"What did you coming to me for, go ask Sirius, since he obviously understands you more than I do," Severus snapped getting up and holding the door open for her. 

She ran out of the room fresh tears in her eyes. She ran until she reached the quidditch field. Dropping to her knees she screamed in rage. _You need to calm down._ She said to herself. She decided she would fly a few laps around the field that would help her clear her thoughts. She found a broom in the storage shed near the field and began to fly high above the quidditch field. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Chapter Five: 

Sirius looked up just in time to see Raven soaring high above the Quidditch field. He wondered why she was out alone circling the field. Remembering the conversation that he had with his son earlier made him realize that they were fighting again. 

"That boy will never learn!" Sirius said aloud and he walked toward the school to have another talk with Ash. He walked in through the first entrance he came to and realized that he was in the dungeons. He wondered if Raven had come to Severus to talk to him. Deciding that she wouldn't tell her dad about her fights with Ash he walked across the room and walked up the stairs. 

When he reached the room that Ash and Raven shared he found the door hanging wide open. Alarmed, he drew his wand and cautiously entered the room. 

"Ash?" he called out. Cocking his head to one side he heard the sound of someone crying coming from the bedroom. He entered the room to find Ash sitting on the bed crying. "Ash?" he said again. Ash looked up at Sirius and said nothing. Sirius walked over to the bed and took a seat next to his son. 

"What happened?" he asked. Ash just shook his head the tears still flowing freely down his cheeks. "Was it that bad?" he asked. Ash nodded. 

"She…She…she heard what…what...I was thinking…and…and…I was so _mean_ and I hurt her badly," Ash stuttered. 

"Why don't you start from the beginning and tell me exactly what happened? Let me decide if you were just being hateful," 

"Well…I came in from being outside," Ash sniffed and wiped his face with a nearby blanket, "and she acted like she wanted to be with me. We started to…we started to…fool around, _she _started it dad, I swear…and then out of nowhere she stopped me. She said she was scared. That she didn't want to disappoint me. I told her it was okay but I was thinking that it was far from okay. I thought 'damn what a tease' and she head it. She got upset." 

"And she ran off?" Sirius asked. 

"No, I had to be even more of a dumbass by thinking 'maybe dad's right, maybe I should just divorce her, and I asked myself why I married her, I said I couldn't take the disappointment." Ash finished. "She heard all of it and ran off sobbing." 

Sirius shook his head. "I think you might lose her for good this time. Those are some harsh words son. If I were her, I wouldn't forgive you." 

"Dad I didn't mean it the way it sounded," Ash tried to explain. "I was very frustrated. I have been for a while now. Why is she afraid of me?" he asked Sirius. 

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say it was because she doesn't want children and she thinks you'll find a way to make her do it anyway. You've been pushing her ever since you married her." Sirius observed. 

"I need to find her. I need to make this right. I can't lose her dad," he said and he began to cry again. Sirius was about to say something but a knock on the door interrupted him. He got up to answer it and found a puffy faced, solemn looking Severus Snape standing in the doorway.  
  


**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Severus looked at Sirius with a solemn expression. He didn't come here to fight or to talk to him; he came here to apologize to his daughter. 

"Is Raven available?" he inquired. 

"No, she's not here." Sirius said. 

"Do you know where she went?" 

"The last time I saw her she was flying around the Quidditch Field." Sirius informed him. 

"Oh, thank you," Severus said and he turned to leave. 

"Wait," Sirius said, "is everything okay?" 

"If you must know," Severus said unhappy that Sirius was prying, "Raven and I had a fight this morning and I want to apologize to her." 

"I swear that poor girl goes through more hell than enough," Sirius commented. "First Ash starts picking on her about kids then you decide to go at her. What did you two fight about?" 

  
Severus looked at Sirius with the intent to kill. "None of your business. I'm going to go find my daughter and make things right, unlike your sorry excuse for a son," Severus said coldly. He turned to go when he heard Ash yelling for them to join him in the bedroom. 

"What is it?" Sirius asked as they entered. He noticed an owl flying out the window. 

"We need to find Raven _now_." Ash informed them. 

"Why? What's going on?" Severus asked impatiently. 

"I just received a letter from work," Ash explained. "Lucius Malfoy was just released from prison after paying a hefty fine for all of his…artifacts. They think he may come here to try to do either me or my family harm." 

"Why would he want to hurt you?" Sirius questioned. 

"I'm the one who got him into trouble." Ash revealed. 

No sooner had these words been uttered than an ear-piercing scream rang out across the grounds. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Chapter Six: 

Lucius Malfoy watched as Sirius Black walked across the field toward Hogwarts. When Sirius looked into the sky, he did the same. Just as Sirius had, he noticed Raven flying through the air. _Yes, she'll do._ He thought. Lucius had come to Hogwarts looking for Ash but his wife would do just fine. This would teach him to try to destroy a Malfoy. After he was finished with his precious wife Ash wouldn't dare try to prosecute a fly let alone a wizard. He turned and began to walk toward the Quidditch Field. 

He stood to the left of the bleachers, watching the obviously distraught girl fly. He didn't remember her name and it didn't matter. He took his wand from inside his robes and pointed it toward her. What did he want to do? He didn't want to just kill her that would be too easy. He wanted her to suffer. He looked up, watching her fly around with unnatural grace. Suddenly she stopped and turned around. She was looking for something. He took a step back using the bleachers as cover. Shaking her head she began to fly again. Lucius decided that if he was going to act it had better be now. He raised his wand in her direction once more and aiming at Raven's back, he said, "Crucio," 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Raven was flying aimlessly around the field her mind a swirl of thoughts and emotions. What should she do? The only person who agreed with her was Sirius and she didn't know where he was. Her own father felt that she was trying to discontinue his name and her husband just wanted sex. She could find no winning solution. She turned sharply and circled the field again. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw someone on the field. She whipped around and hovered in the air, searching. She refused to try to listen for thoughts; she had done enough of that. _Had you not been able to hear them you wouldn't be fighting with anyone right now. _She reminded herself. Scanning the field one more time she decided that it had been nothing. Turning around she began another loop around the field. Out of nowhere something struck her in the lower back and she fell off her broom and hit the ground with a sickening _crack._

The pain was unbearable. She could not stop herself from crying out. It felt as if someone had attached live electrical wires to her nerve endings. She twitched helplessly on the field screaming in agony. Just as the pain had begun to subside it struck again and again she howled in pain. She heard footsteps, someone was approaching her and she forced her eyes open to discover her attacker. 

"Hello," Lucius Malfoy said. "You look like you're in a bit of pain," he said mockingly. He pulled his foot back and struck her squarely in the stomach. The kick had such force that she flipped over and could no longer breathe. 

"This will teach your husband to mess with me," he said and he walked over to her, bringing his foot down on her stomach as hard as he could. She heard an unhealthy crunch of bones cracking. The pain was unbearable. She could not move. "This is quite lovely," he said looking down at her with hate in his eyes, "I kill you and I take down three of my biggest enemies," he said. Confusion ran across her pain stricken face. Lucius proceeded to explain. "Your husband, who is the reason I was in prison, your father in law, who I've always hated, one of the opposition of the dark lord," he paused for effect, "and your father, a traitor to the dark lord." 

_Traitor to the dark lord?_ Raven thought, trying to ignore the pain. _Grandpa said the same thing._ Ignoring the pain she tried to get to her knees to crawl away. Lucius kicked her again and again she fought. She reached for her wand only to discover that it hurt too much to reach it. She lie there on the ground deciding that it would be better to play dead. She couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. 

Lucius looked down at her again but this time with a look of boredom. "You're not even fighting back," he said with disappointment. He raised his wand again, "I'll make sure they find your body," he said with a sneer. "Crucio." He said again and for Raven the world went black. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Chapter Seven: 

"Raven!" Ash shouted when the first scream sounded. He ran from the room and down the stairs with Sirius and Severus on his heels. Never had they run down stairs so fast. Finally reaching the ground floor they ran out the nearest door and toward the Quidditch Field. The screams had begun to subside. 

"This way is quickest," Severus said and they cut across the grass toward the back of the field. Just as they reached it Raven shrieked in agony once more. When the trio stepped out into the field the saw Lucius Malfoy kick Raven for the last time. She lie motionless. Blind with rage Ash ran toward Lucius just as he cast the final Craciatus curse upon Raven. Lucius looked up, realizing he had company. Raising his wand in Ash's direction he said "Petrificus Totalus," Ash fell to the ground. 

Sirius and Severus had been about ten steps behind Ash when he fell. Sirius looked at Lucius with fury and raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted and the spell hit Lucius squarely in his heart. He fell to the ground. Severus had kept running while Sirius undid the binding spell that had been cast upon Ash. When they reached Severus he had Raven cradled in his lap and he was crying. 

"Is she dead? Oh she can't be dead!" Ash exclaimed dropping to his knees. Sirius joined them on the ground and gently pulled Raven from Severus' arms. He put his fingers to her throat. He felt a pulse but it was very faint and irregular. 

"Go get help." He said softly to Ash. When he didn't respond he looked at Severus, "Go get help and take him with you," he instructed. Severus shook his head. 

"You go, I want to stay with my daughter. I'll do what I can to try to help her, any wasted time could kill her," Sirius nodded in agreement and, pulling Ash to his feet they sprinted toward the castle. Luckily for them they didn't have to run far. Madam Pomfrey, Madam Hooch, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore had heard the screams and were running toward the Quidditch Field. 

"Quick!" Ash panted. "Raven…attacked…help her," he said and with that he collapsed to the ground. 

"Madam Hooch, stay with him, the rest of you come with me," Dumbledore instructed. Sirius ran along side them briefing them on the situation along the way. When the reached the edge of the field they saw Severus cradling his daughter in his lap. They saw him reach for his wand and bring it up to cast. 

"What is he doing?" Madam Pomfrey asked. 

"We shall find out soon enough," Professor McGonagall said and they began to run again. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Severus cradled his daughter in his arms. Her breathing had almost stopped and her heart was weak. Was she even trying to hold on? He had to try something but healing was not his specialty. Only one spell came to mind and he decided that he would try it. Trying a healing spell could not hurt her. He raised his wand above her heart and softly spoke the words to the Enervate spell. She took one deep and seemingly painful breath. Maybe he should leave this to professionals. Looking up he saw Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and Sirius running toward him. Finally help was here. 

Madam Pomfrey dropped to her knees beside Raven. She noticed that her head was tilted at an odd angle. She ran her fingers lightly along her neck. "I think her neck may be broken," she said, "but that I can fix without a hitch," and with those words spoken she did. 

"She's going to be okay right?" Severus demanded. 

"I don't know," Madam Pomfrey said solemnly. She raised her wand and in an instant a stretcher hovered a few inches off the ground. "You grab her legs," she said looking at McGonagall, "and you that side," she said looking at Dumbledore. Both professors moved into position. "I'll get this side and you," she said looking at Sirius, "you hold her head real straight and support her neck," she looked at Severus. "All I want you to do is help guide her back…she's hurt badly." Everyone did as instructed on the count of three and Raven reached the stretcher safely. Lucius Malfoy's lifeless body caught Professor Dumbledore's eye. 

"Is he responsible for this?" he asked and both Sirius and Severus nodded. Dumbledore shook his head. "He attacked the one person that would bring all three of you crashing down." 

That thought had not occurred to either of them. "What do you mean?" Sirius asked. 

"Well, Lucius hates you because you're an adversary of Voldemort. He hates you," he said looking at Severus, "because you were a traitor…a death eater gone good and Ash just had him arrested." It made sense. 

"Let's get her to the infirmary quickly, I don't know how much longer she'll hold on," Madam Pomfrey instructed. 

On the way back they retrieved both Ash and Madam Hooch, and they all walked to the infirmary with the hopes that Raven would survive the night. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

As soon as they reached the castle Dumbledore headed toward his office. "I'm sending word to the ministry about Lucius' attack on Raven and his death." He said. Professor McGonagall decided to accompany him. Sirius, Severus, and Ash accompanied Madam Pomfrey to the infirmary. 

The stretcher was placed on the first bed. Madam Pomfrey raced toward the back of the infirmary to a cabinet that she kept locked. She opened it and removed a large bottle filled with what looked to be water. She opened it. 

"Unbutton her robes," she instructed. Ash did as he was told. She took the bottle, opened it, and poured the liquid onto Raven's chest. The clear liquid shimmered in the light and looked to have some purple in it. 

"What is that?" Severus asked. 

"Phoenix tears," Madam Pomfrey told him. "A few years ago Professor Dumbledore insisted I keep some here at the school, for emergencies. I buy a bottle from Diagon Alley every year and I've never had to use them. I was going to stop buying them. Now I'm glad I didn't." She looked up studying the three of them, each one looked exhausted. 

"I'll take care of her," she told them. "Go get rest." They shook their heads in unison. "Well if you won't go back to your quarters, at least rest on the beds over there," she said pointing to the row of empty beds along the wall. 

"She's so pale," Sirius commented tears welling up in his eyes. 

"She's so cold," Ash said in almost a whisper. He leaned over and gently kissed her on her forehead then walked over to an empty bed and collapsed. Sirius and Severus followed suit. If they were going to do anything for Raven then needed to rest now. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Chapter Eight: 

The sun shone in through the window and onto Severus' face. He sat up and his eyes instantly flew across the room to his daughter. He wondered how she was. Standing up, he crossed the room and sat on the edge of her bed. He was relieved to see that she had gained some color in her face and that her breathing was visible. He placed his head to her chest and could hear her heart; it was still weak but was beating regularly again. 

"How is she?" he heard a voice behind him say. He turned to see Sirius standing behind him his face filled with concern. 

"Obviously better than she was yesterday," Severus told him. "Look, she's got color in her face." Sirius acknowledged this fact with a nod. 

"She's a strong girl…stronger than any of us, she'll be okay." Sirius said encouragingly. 

"I feel so guilty," Severus admitted. "She came to me for advice and I was so wrapped up in what I wanted that I didn't care about her." 

"Huh?" Sirius said in surprise. "She did come to you yesterday?" 

Severus nodded and then continued. "She told me that she and Ash were fighting, something about children. She ended up comparing me to you and I got angry…I got angry because what she said was true." He shook his head and blinked back tears. Looking back at Raven he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so, so sorry my Little Bird," he said. "I shouldn't have said what I said. Please don't leave us," 

Sirius looked at Severus and felt sorry for him. "It's not your fault. Lucius would have found another way to get to her." Desperate to change the subject he suggested that they go to the Great Hall for breakfast. They needed their strength. Soon after they disappeared from the infirmary Ash woke up and thought instantly of Raven. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Ash woke suddenly and instantly his thoughts flew to his wife. He sprang from the bed and across the room vaguely unaware that his father and Severus were gone. He sat on the bed and held her hand. Tears sprung to his eyes. 

"Raven," he said slowly, "I don't know if you can hear me but I love you and I'm sorry. I never meant to push you like that. I take you for granted." He stopped and took a deep breath fighting back his tears. "Don't leave me Raven. I can't live without you. I love you. That's why I married you. I love you. I need you. Just the thought of living without you makes me want to die. Don't leave me Raven, please." He laid his head on her chest and cried until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was Madam Pomfrey. 

"I think you should go," she told him. "Get something to eat and get cleaned up, she's not going to be waking up for a while," 

"Why do you say that?" he asked her, quite confused. 

"I felt the best way for her to heal would be for her to sleep until she's healed and ready to come back to us," Madam Pomfrey told him. "It could take days or months, she was hurt badly." Ash nodded numbly and rose to his feet. He walked out of the room with tears in his eyes and sorrow in his heart. He trudged into the great hall and over to the staff table. He repeated what Madam Pomfrey had told him. Everyone sat in stunned silence. 

"The students arrive tomorrow," Professor McGonagall said. "What will we tell them?" 

"Well," Dumbledore began, "We will simply tell them that the new professor is sick and will join us later in the year," 

"I have an idea," Sirius spoke up. "Let Severus take her place." The room went quiet at the thought of Severus Snape teaching the Dark Arts class. "He taught her everything she knows, he can handle the job." Sirius added with confidence. 

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. Who will teach potions? It's impossible for Severus to do both." 

"Let Ash do it," they heard Severus say. "I understand that this is a temporary position." Several of the faculty members looked at him in stunned silence. He's not going to fight and wine about this only being _temporary_? Dumbledore was impressed. 

"Do you agree to this?" Dumbledore said looking at Ash. He nodded in reply. 

"Raven may not come out of this for a long time and the students need this class. They need to know how to handle people like Malfoy," Ash said. "And I can't do it, I don't know enough." 

"Very well, as much as I dislike this arrangement, we shall try to pull this off." 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ 

The students arrived and the beginning of the year flew by without a hitch. Severus taught Defense Against the Dark Arts and Ash took over Potions. Sirius spent a lot of his time sitting by Raven's side, reading to her or updating her on classes. He felt that even if she couldn't respond she could in fact hear him. What happened to Raven was a secret so naturally by the end of the first month the entire school knew. Some of the students felt badly for their mysterious Professor and took her flowers. All of the returning students noticed that Severus was not acting like himself. He was depressed and quiet. He didn't even yell at the students. It took them until October to realize that Raven was his daughter. Once that information was out more and more people began to visit her. They commented on her hair and how it suited her name. They commented on how pretty she was. They questioned Madam Pomfrey relentlessly, asking her if Raven would ever wake up. The months seemed to crawl by. For Ash just getting out of bed each day was a challenge. Thanksgiving came and went and still Raven slept. Severus, Sirius, and Ash were relieved when the Christmas Holiday finally arrived. They all three decided that they would not only stay for Christmas but they would sleep in the infirmary with Raven Christmas Eve. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

"I wish she would wake up." Ash commented Christmas eve. They had laid down about an hour before to go to sleep but it seemed that they were all three wide awake. 

"She will when she's ready," Severus commented. Sirius nodded in agreement. For disliking each other the three of them had bonded in this time of trouble. It seemed that almost losing someone they all three cared about was all that it took to make their silly quarrels disappear. 

Ash yawned. "You're right," he mumbled and then he turned over. Sirius began to snore softly as did Severus. They were all asleep. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Ash sat up and blinked. The sun was just beginning to appear over the horizon. He looked over at his wife. Every year since they had been married they would watch the sun rise on Christmas day and he would kiss her and give her one of her presents. _I know she's not awake to see it, but I'm going to keep this tradition alive._ He said to himself. He tiptoed over to the small tree that they had brought into the infirmary and took a small box from beneath it. He then walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He placed the box on the pillow above her head. 

"Merry Christmas my love," he said looking at her. He leaned down, closed his eyes, and kissed her gently on the lips. Much to his pleasure and surprise he felt Raven's hand on the back of his neck, and she kissed him back. He pulled away and blinked. Her eyes were open and she smiled at him. 

"Merry Christmas back," she whispered. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

"She awake!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Dad! Severus! Wake up!" he looked at her again and leaned down for another kiss. She was alive and awake. He ran his hand down her face. Severus blinked and sat up looking across the room. When he noticed that Raven was sitting up, he sprang from his bed, getting tangled in the sheets and nearly falling head first onto the floor in the process. Sirius heard the commotion and he too woke up. 

"Oh god she's awake!" Severus said. It took a moment for Sirius to process the sentence. They all three huddled around her, kissing her cheek and forehead, hugging her tightly, telling her how much they missed her. She laid back, listening to each one speak, smiling at them. 

"I didn't think I'd be missed," she said, "I thought I was a disappointment," she said looking down at her hands. 

"No, I'm the disappointment," Ash began. "I love you and I tried to push you into something that you didn't want to do. I'm sorry." He hugged her again and she kissed him. 

"I'm sorry to sweetie," Severus said to her, "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. What you said was true. I was a fool." She hugged her father tightly and told him all was forgiven. 

Raven was not permitted to get out of bed that day. Between the three of them they got her everything she needed. When she requested permission to sleep in her bedroom that night, Ash insisted that he carry her. She giggled as he picked her up from the bed and began to carry her. She was so light. When they reached their living quarters Sirius had to open the door and Severus lit every candle. 

"I don't want him to fall," he explained. They all sat down and Raven lay on the couch with her eyes closed. 

"Maybe we should go," Severus commented looking at his daughter. "She looks tired," 

Sirius nodded. "We don't want to wear her out," They stood to leave and Ash walked Sirius and Severus to the door. 

"Now Ash," Sirius began, "don't try to get her to do anything. We don't need to make her upset." Ash nodded in agreement. Severus told Ash to come and get him if he needed anything. Ash thanked them both and then returned to his wife's side. Her eyes were open now and she had a strange look in her eyes. 

"Would you like to sleep in front of the fireplace?" he asked her. She nodded. 

"That would be nice," she said. Ash brought every quilt and comforter that he could find into the living room and placed them all on the floor. Raven turned and placed her feet on the floor. She was about to stand and Ash reacted with alarm. 

"Let me do this," she said. "I need to start walking sometime, unless you want to carry me to class." He smiled at her and let her walk over to the makeshift bed. She sat beside Ash, leaning against the armchair. He lay down beside her. She then lay down beside him, propping her head up on her elbow. 

"You look so awake," he commented. 

"I am awake," she said, "I only closed my eyes to get our dads to leave," she breathed. 

"Oh?" Ash said raising an eyebrow. He sat up looking at her with confusion in his eyes. Raven sat up and then crawled into his lap. She then turned around and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him forcefully. He pulled away from her. 

"Woah, hang on a second." He said reluctantly. "Do you think this is a good idea? You might be a lot weaker than you think," 

She shook her head. "I'm fine," she whispered and then she kissed him passionately. He tried to fight but to no avail. He wanted her now more than he ever had. She ran her fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck. He laid her down on the floor and hovered over her for a few moments. 

"You stop me if this isn't what you want," he told her. She pulled him close and kissed him again. 

"I'm not going to stop you," she whispered. 

The hours passed by quickly but for Ash and Raven time seemed to stand still. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Chapter Nine: 

The rest of the Christmas Holiday passed quickly. The majority of the time was spent bringing Raven up to date on everything that had been done in her absence. 

"I know all about it," she told them. "Just because I was asleep doesn't mean I didn't hear you. I did. Every word…both spoken and silent." 

Sirius smiled. "I knew you could hear me." 

"Oh dad you did not!" Ash said hitting his dad with a pillow. Raven laughed as she watched Sirius and Ash get into a pillow fight, Severus sat along side her, watching and smiling. 

"The students will be thrilled that you're awake," Severus noted. "They will be pleased that I'm no longer the professor," he remarked. 

"Dad, believe it or not," Raven said, "they don't mind you. They were just as worried about you as they were me." 

Severus looked at her with surprise. "They hate me Raven," he said. 

She shook her head. "Negative father dear. I heard everything they thought when they came into the infirmary. They don't hate you, they fear you. Stop being so mean and they might actually _like_ you." 

Severus looked at her with love. He was glad that she was back despite the fact that he had to go back to being the Potions Master. Ash and Sirius continued to pound each other with pillows until Raven scolded them. 

"Now boys, behave yourselves." She said light heartedly. 

"Yes mother," Sirius said, sitting down on the floor. Ash looked over at Raven to see what her reaction was to his comment. She didn't react at all. 

"I'm going to miss teaching your Potions Class," Ash said returning to the conversation. "The kids are great," 

"Indeed." Severus said. "How would you like to finish out the year?" he asked Ash. 

"Are you serious?" Ash said in surprise. Raven looked at her father with concern and confusion.  
  


"Dad, what's wrong?" she inquired. 

Severus shook his head. "Nothing's wrong," he said. "I just realized that despite the fact that I've been trying to avoid it, I'm getting old and I'm tired." Raven looked at him with tears in her eyes. Severus looked at her and smiled. 

"Dad, you…you can't do this," she said. "No one can teach Potions better than you, no one. Not even Ash. Dad you can't…" 

He raised a hand to stop her. "Raven, it's not a bad thing to pass the position to someone from the next generation. I need to step down." 

She began to cry and then a thought crossed her mind. "Then you shall finish out the year as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor," she concluded. Sirius and Ash looked at her in surprise. "The kids know you and you've gone through a lot with them, I can start next year." 

"Dumbledore will never agree to this," Sirius commented. 

"Sure he will, I'll talk to him…Right now," and with that Raven rose to leave. "Now you boys play nice while I'm gone," she added lightly. 

"Severus," Ash began after Raven disappeared, "Has anyone ever told you that you're daughter is the most stubborn and crazy person they know?" 

Severus smiled. "Yep, but you must like it, you married her." The three of them shared a laugh and then sat patiently to await Raven's return. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Raven walked to Professor Dumbledore's office determined to talk him into letting her father finish out the year teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. When she reached the gargoyle she realized that she didn't know the password. Turning to leave she ran into Madam Hooch. 

"Raven! So glad to see you up and about!" She said, giving her a quick hug. 

"Do you know the password?" Raven asked her, "I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore." 

Madam Hooch nodded. "I do." She said, "but Professor Dumbledore is not in his office. He's outside." 

"In the snow?" Raven questioned. 

"Yes, in the snow. He likes to walk through it, just follow the footprints, you'll find him." Madam Hooch said with a smile. She gave Raven another hug, told her again how glad she was to see she was well, and walked briskly down the hall. Raven turned to go outside and find Professor Dumbledore. She didn't have to walk far. She found Dumbledore perched on a bench underneath a cherry blossom tree, talking to a cat. She stopped and waited patiently. Despite the fact that he was talking to a cat she felt as if she were intruding. Both the cat and Dumbledore looked at Raven, nodded, and then the cat ran off. Raven was a bit puzzled. 

"Your conversation with the cat looked important," she said jokingly. 

"Yes Minerva and I were just discussing plans for the rest of the year," he said with a smile. 

"Prof…Oh that's right! I can't believe I forgot that!" Raven said feeling silly. Dumbledore motioned for Raven to take a seat on the bench across from him and she did so. Her expression turned serious. "Professor, I have something to talk to you about," Raven began. 

"Yes?" he said which she took as her queue to continue. 

"Well, I've been out for half the term, and Ash has gotten…comfortable in dad's classes and dad, well, he's doing well with mine, from what I hear, and I was wondering if you would…" 

"Let them finish out the year in their current positions?" Dumbledore finished for her. 

She nodded. "Yes. That was my request. It will give me time to get to know the students _before_ I have them in class, and I can make sure I'm fully recovered…" She stopped short when she realized she was rambling. She looked at Dumbledore and smiled. What else could she say? 

Dumbledore pondered this awhile, sat back and scratched his scalp and said, "I think that this is an acceptable proposal. Everyone may stay where they are. She jumped off of her bench and hugged him. 

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "I'm sure dad and Ash will be positively thrilled!" she turned to leave when Dumbledore stopped. 

"Raven, I know your father's retiring at the end of the term," Raven looked at him and felt guilty. "It will be a shame to see him go." 

Raven smiled and felt as if she were going to cry. "I thought that since he was retiring, he could have his one wish granted. I didn't mean to neglect to tell you that." 

Again Dumbledore smiled at her. "Do you think that your husband would be up to taking his place?" 

Raven nodded. "I think I'm a biased opinion, but no one teaches potions better than dad, but Ash…Ash will try." Dumbledore smiled. Raven turned and noticed that it had begun to snow once more. She passed a group of students on her way back to the castle. They stopped in mid snowball fight to say hello to her and she realized how much she was going to love it there. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 

Raven entered her quarters to find her father sitting on the couch reading a book and Sirius and Ash playing a game of Wizards Chess. Ash looked up at her as she entered the room and smiled at her.  
  


"So, how did it go?" Sirius inquired. 

Raven smiled. "Well," she said, stalling. Severus looked up at her, his eyes wide with anticipation. "Dumbledore said that it would be just fine to do things my way. Dad stays the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Ash does potions," She looked at her father. He had his sleeves pulled up and there was a black mark of sorts on his left arm. It caught her eye. "Dad, what happened to your arm?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject. 

Severus looked down immediately and pulled his sleeves down. "Nothing." He said shortly. He looked at Sirius with a sort of helplessness. Raven looked back and forth between Sirius, Ash, and Severus. What was going on? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Dad," she began calmly, "just tell me. Don't hide anything from me." She opened her eyes and looked at him, her eyes filled with sadness. "Please?" she added pleadingly. Ash walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. 

"Come on and sit down," Ash said guiding her to the chair. "He'll explain everything," she allowed him to seat her and he sat on the arm of the chair, draping his arm over her shoulder. Severus sat on the couch and Sirius sat in one of the chairs they had brought from the kitchen to play chess. 

"Okay. I'm sitting. Talk." She demanded. 

"Raven," Severus began, "I don't know how to tell you this," he took a deep breath and Raven began to feel uneasy. "Before I met your mother, I…I did something very foolish. I…I did something I regret…and I lost your mother when I tried to fix it, and it seems that Lucius knew what I was doing which is one of three reasons he attacked you." 

Raven looked at her father her face filled with confusion. "Dad, stop beating around the bush and tell me what you did." 

He pulled up his left sleeve to reveal the dark mark. Sirius closed his eyes and Ash braced himself for Raven's reaction. Severus began to cry. Raven was too stunned to reach. 

"A traitor to the dark lord," she muttered to herself, "that's what they meant. You're a death eater." 

"Not anymore," Sirius said coming to his defense. 

"After you were born, I tried to get out. Shortly after I met your mother is when I began to teach here at Hogwarts. I was also a spy. Your grandfather is the reason I joined, I wanted his approval." He closed his eyes in pain. 

"And Lucius? He knows?" Raven said and then she corrected herself. "I mean, he _knew._" They all three nodded in agreement. "You're not going to keep spying are you?" She asked him, concerned. 

"No, my spying days are done. I will however continue to live here at Hogwarts, to aid in…defense decisions." Severus told her. 

She looked at him not sure how she wanted to react. He was a death eater and because of that she lost her mother. How could she be angry? He tried to get out, and they killed her. Losing Morgan hurt him just as much as it hurt her. She looked at Severus. He was crying now and looking at her as if he needed her acceptance. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Looking back on her past made her realize that everyone makes mistakes and life is not long enough to hold grudges. 

"I love you daddy," she said. 

She felt that things were exactly as they were supposed to be. She had her father, her husband, and her father in law, all by her side. She had lost so much time with her father but she felt that she had the rest of her life to spend getting to know him. After all this time she finally felt whole and happy and loved. She needed nothing more. 

"This is the end of a chapter in our lives," she said looking at them, "and I'm glad it ended this way." 

Sirius and Severus left Raven and Ash just as the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. Raven climbed into bed with Ash and snuggled closely. He kissed her gently. Just before she closed her eyes she found herself thinking on how wonderful her life was and how she couldn't wait for the new term to begin. She closed her eyes, sighed with contentment, and slept. 

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** 


End file.
